


Coloring

by mhunter10



Series: Little Ant [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey realize they're acting like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring

"Mick, you realize we’ve been coloring, but Anthony fell asleep an hour ago, right?" Ian said, not looking up as he perfected the crisp outline of the dinosaur on his page.

Mickey grunted, concentrating on making the flames of his Hot Wheels car really orange. There were several broken crayons around him and he’d peeled the paper from some to get at the unused wax. His tongue poked into the corner of his mouth, as he examined his work. It didn’t look much different than what his six year old son did.

Ian tapped a finger to his chin then chose another color, putting it gently to the page and beginning to shade lightly. His face was relaxed and his feet swayed back and forth. They were both on the floor, lying on their stomachs. There was a half empty plate of grilled cheese sandwiches next to them. Ian looked up at the little boy sleeping on the couch, when Mickey reached over and took the crayon from his hand.

"Hey! I was using that!" Ian whispered harshly, giving Mickey an angry but pleading look.

Mickey laughed, “Nuh uh. You were just holding it.”

Ian gave him an incredulous look, “Because I was using it.” Mickey shrugged and smirked to himself as he continued to color. “I had it first, Mickey. Give it back…”

"Or what, you gonna cry?" Mickey looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smug look.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you just teaching Ant to share? C’mon, Mick.” he held out his hand.

Mickey looked from the crayon, to Ian’s hand, to Ian’s face and back to the crayon. Then he broke it in half and dropped one crooked side into Ian’s hand. “There,” he smiled, “…happy now?”

Ian looked at the piece of colored wax in his hand and chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Mickey’s temple. “You’re buying him another pack if you teach him to share like that.” He went back to his own booklet and flipped to a new page.

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey waved him off, while trying to figure out which motorcycles didn’t match the others.


End file.
